


This boy ( Star 1117)

by Yogowaga



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dates, Every type of fluff, Fluff, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jongho Best Boy, Jung Wooyoung barista, Kang Yeosang Jung Wooyoung platonic love at first sight, Kim Hongjoong Café owner, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Seonghwa is a bit weird, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, Song Mingi-centric, Strangers to Lovers, Woosan, Wooyoung annoying friend, Yungi main ship, Yungi softest boys, coffee dates, everyone is soft, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogowaga/pseuds/Yogowaga
Summary: Thanks to his friends Mingi finds the confidence to ask Jeong Yunho out, a complete stranger he's been admiring from afar, a stranger whose name he just learnt. Mingi wasn't someone who dated but with a little encouragement, he is willing to bet his first dating experience on Jeong Yunho because there's something about that man which you can't find in anyone else.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 9





	This boy ( Star 1117)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it's something I've had in my mind for a long time but only just started exploring in actual writing. I'm originally a heavy angst writer so chances are we're gonna have a teeny weeny angst drop but I'm generally planning for this to be soft.

There’s this boy, this boy Mingi sees every other day. This boy is hard at work every time Mingi sees him. This boy is the cutest boy Mingi has ever seen. This boy is tall but less than a centimetre taller than Mingi. This boy is blonde, he keeps his hair neat but at times Mingi has seen him with apple hair probably so it doesn't get in the way when he works. This boy builds an outdoor place for the coffee shop “Star 1117”. Today this boy is applying a coat of oil to preserve the wood and keep it fresh.  
Mingi’s friend Hongjoong owns the shop, he decided that now that summer is coming the shop needed outdoor seating.

“You know he might feel uncomfortable having you stare at his ass”

Mingi snapped his head away from the window and back towards the voice, Jongho. He instinctively buried his head in his hands as he felt his face heat up after the comment, Jongho was the youngest of them and you’d think the most innocent but no such person existed in their friend group.  
“You could just buy him a coffee and start a conversation” Hongjoong suggested leaning on their table, apparently he cleans tables with his body now. 

“He’s busy, I doubt he would like for a moron like me to disturb him.”  
Mingi took a sip of his coffee before continuing his longing stares towards the worker. He was normally rather outgoing and prided himself in his confident persona but he wasn’t someone who dated, he could admire but he kept his distance. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he’s slightly afraid of rejection.

“He’s actually going on break soon,” Hongjoong said glancing at his watch before turning an attentive stare back towards Mingi.  
He swirled the straw around his drink. He sure wanted to but he knew that he was a weird taste that not everyone appreciated, and while being overall confident he really knew how to doubt himself when thinking about boys. What if he didn’t move fast enough in a relationship or what if he moved too fast? He believed more in the former but he couldn’t be sure since he’s never tried dating before, at least not seriously.

Wooyoung, a short and enthusiastic co-worker of Hongjoong made his way over to their table to wipe it furiously while very much staring his boss in the eyes, most likely annoyed over his lack of productivity. He was a friend of theirs, a close friend even but Mingi preferred to call him an acquaintance mostly to annoy the man in question as he could be quite teasing so it was only fair that the behaviour was returned to him.

Wooyoung then motioned for Jongho to move in and then had a seat on the couch beside them. Wiping on a small spot on the table as he noticed more grime and dirt, he wasn’t normally a clean person but he was a hard worker and cared about his job. He had a slight suspicion that he worked so hard so he could claim more free drinks but whenever he asked the boy would always deny it.

“I heard we were talking about boys, and I'm kind of a pro.”  
Wooyoung squeaked, leaning towards Mingi with big curious eyes.

“Mingi likes that dude,” Jongho said while not so subtly pointing at the blonde man outside. If he noticed it he didn't show it. But that didn’t matter for Mingi as he got shy nevertheless and he was happy that he could go back to hiding in his hands, hopefully hiding some parts of his reddening face.

“Yunho? Sure he looks good, I mean he’s no San but we all have different types I suppose.” the shorter boy piped up.”You should try it, you can't miss if you don't even throw. Besides, I heard he’s an iced americano type of guy.” Wooyoung said with a wink before leaving to tend to his other duties.  
Yunho what a pretty name.

“Yeah, I have stuff to do but tell me how it goes!” Hongjoong smiled as he went to greet a new customer. Leaving Mingi with inner turmoil and an annoying Jongho cheering him on. As Wooyoung said, you can’t miss if you don’t throw, probably the only wise thing the man has ever said but it was truly good advice this time. He had to at least try.

Now with an iced americano in hand as Wooyoung suggested Mingi was striding outside a bit more ready to talk to Yunho. He just hopes the tremble in his hands wasn’t obvious and maybe if he was lucky his face would cool down before he reached the man, although he had to admit that it was far too hot to possibly calm down in time.

Yunho had noticed him before he even said anything and levelled him with a curious gaze that Mingi swore could melt hearts, but he had a mission and would not falter until he properly talked to the boy. Even as his face was the same colour as a tomato, yet it didn’t seem like the man before him was too weirded out, at least not yet.

“I saw you working hard out here, and a little bird told me your lunch break started soon so I thought I could buy you a coffee.” He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a drop of sweat form on his forehead halfway during the sentence, it was easy being confident but everyone got shy at times. He had to remind himself to breathe several times as he kept forgetting to, the silence hadn’t even stretched on for more than five seconds but his body was already preparing for the worst as his stomach had already taken on a sinking feeling.

The blonde man before him threw his head back and chuckled warmly before composing himself and turning his attention back to Mingi. And he was surprised to say the least, his first thought was that he did something funny but he couldn’t think of anything strange he’s done since falling under the stare of Yunho, maybe his face was too warm and his hands were shaking slightly but he wouldn’t laugh at him because of that, right?

“I thought I saw your friend point at me, I was a bit worried, to be honest.”  
He couldn’t help how his eyes momentarily widened, his thoughts had started entering a dark hole so he couldn’t mask his surprise once he was brought out of the mind space by a friendly voice. He couldn’t quite describe it but there was something about the way he spoke, how soft his tone was and how kind it sounded. He felt his worries slowly washing away as the other kept a gentle gaze on him, somehow putting a dampener on his anxiety.

“Please ignore that, they were just being... Well, I don't really know.”

Yunho put down his paintbrush and threw Mingi a cute smile as he put the lid back on the oil. A smile so warm he couldn't really tell if the sun hit him or if it was just Yunho’s crescent eyes, whichever one, it managed to fill his entire body with warmth and he found himself able to breathe easier. He could only mirror the smile as it felt like stepping out into the fresh air of a warm summer morning.

“If you were nice enough to buy me Coffee then I can buy you one too if you haven't had too many already.” He said confidently as he nodded his head towards the shop.

Mingi couldn't help but widen his smile as he took the lead into the coffee shop. Never before had he met a person so warm that you didn't need physical contact to feel all fuzzy inside, and those smiles? That smile that stayed on his lips as he entered the store, not even his eyes could leave the smile behind as he saw them on the verge of becoming half-moons yet again. But he wished for nothing else than to bring back his joyous expression as it somehow calmed him down as well.

Mingi couldn't help but stare, even the back of his head sent a warm feeling through his body. He struggled not to touch the soft hair, it hadn’t been styled and looked like a white cloud. Though he didn’t know what the other thought about skinship so he kept his hands to himself, for now.

“How did you know I liked Iced americano?” Yunho asked with no discomfort and no suspicion, just a plain question. Even as it was quite creepy how a total stranger knows your order, it wasn’t odd at all if you knew the situation better but the man didn’t and he still didn’t seem bothered by it.

Mingi pointed his head at Wooyoung who was busy announcing an order, standing on his tippy-toes for no apparent reason other than normal Wooyoung shenanigans.

“Ah that explains it, he takes almost all my orders,” The blonde man said with a soft smile tracing his face yet again and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“So what do you drink?” Yunho asked as they reached the counter by which Hongjoong stood with a mischievous smile, no doubt searching for teasing material to use later on.

Mingi suddenly couldn't think of an answer, he was feeling for a sweet sugary drink but maybe that wasn't the best drink to impress his companion but at the same time, he should be able to be himself yet he was still interested to see what Yunho would assume he enjoyed. So instead, he went with a simple answer.”What do you think I’d like?”

Yunho’s head turned to the menu with another soft grin before he turned back to Mingi “You strike me as a bit of a unicorn frappuccino kind of man?” He searched Mingi’s face for confirmation before he placed the order. Which Hongjoong was very quick to make, the mischievous smile still present as he eyed the pair the entire time he was working on the drink.  
And despite them waiting for it right by the counter he still decided to announce “A unicorn frappe for Mingi ordered by Yunho.” Which resulted in a loud whoop from Jongho and Wooyoung who were chatting in between Wooyoung's duties.  
“Mingi, huh? You know what it means?”

“I don’t really keep up with that but I read somewhere that it meant imagination or excellent success” Mingi answered suddenly shy about his name’s meaning, he wasn’t bothered with the meaning of things but he was around Wooyoung a lot and he once tried to be a horoscope gay, interested in your zodiac sign, name meanings and other things he himself wouldn’t really bother with, it was interesting to an extent but never something that he’d bother with on his own.

“Imagination and excellent success, I can see why your parents would want to give you that name.” He said comfortingly, while now resting a hand on Mingi’s shoulder. And the gesture combined with the words were making it hard for him to breathe as the air got stuck in his throat and his face took on the charming crimson colour yet again, he’d have to work on keeping his cool, Jongho had on several occasions said that he was very transparent with his emotions.

“Excellent success with flirting!” Hongjoong told his coworker loud enough so that the entire shop could hear him, no doubt to embarrass his friend as the others called out another loud whoop, whether they were congratulating him or just trying to make his life tough was unknown.

Mingi looked at his shoes with a pained smile, trying to keep his cool before his face had filled with too much red. The possibility of scaring away his date through being a bushing mess was low but it was never impossible and even if he stayed around mingi would still like to keep some of his dignity.

“At least they care right, embarrassing your friend is all about love. I think... My friends are more blend in kind of types.” The blonde smiled as they got seated at a table close to the window. They sat on either side but that didn’t keep them from touching as they were both very tall and neither of them really pulled away as their knees touched, maybe they both looked down for a moment, wearing shy smiles before calming down again and being able to look up.

Mingi smiled despite the butterflies that had appeared in his stomach, daring to stare into Yunho’s gentle eyes for just a moment too long but it didn’t seem like the other minded as he also held eye-contact for slightly longer than necessary.  
“That has to be amazing, my friends take every chance they get to embarrass me”

The two of them sat with their coffee talking about almost everything, friends, work, school, you name it. But Mingi couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't the only one staring, sure he forced Yunho to repeat quite a lot of things because he got lost in the other’s eyes and even though the other boy listened attentively he noticed how seldom he broke eye contact and how often he smiled at him, and these weren't just smiles, these were smiles revealing his teeth and clouding his eyes. Mingi even gave him a stomach ache from laughing. So far they seemed to get along perfectly and he could confidently say that his crush on Yunho was growing by the second.

But despite his slightly awkward behaviour they still found themselves laughing more often than not. Yunho had a great laugh, deep giggles always escalating into windshield kind of laughs, which only made them laugh even harder but he could hardly complain as he found it cute. Mingi wondered what Yunho thought of his laugh, his awkward little laugh. Did Yunho like his smile as well? Maybe his ego had grown somewhat as the other’s presence would put him in some sort of calm state, it felt as if he was completely safe to be himself and his personality held more confidence which is why he wasn’t too worried that the positive feelings went both ways, he was certain that they enjoyed each other’s presence on the same level.

But after only an hour Yunho had to return to his duties which quickly took away both of their smiles, Mingi couldn't help but feel disappointed, but he reassured himself by thinking that it wasn’t the last time that they would meet, he wouldn’t allow it to be the last time as he had way too much fun to just let it slip through his fingers.

“Mingi, if you ever wanna buy me another coffee... Don't be shy” And with that, he left. He could see his friends closing in on him, wanting to hear all about it but he couldn’t be bothered to care as a smile stayed on his lips, he was proud of himself that he chose to do this, he would’ve missed out big time if he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, even the shortest messages can be extremely motivating and I can't wait to see what people think of this and maybe share your opinions on what you're hoping for in the future of the story.


End file.
